Vermilion
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: It was a simple deal. The fates would bring Anna back to life and everything would go back to normal. In exchange she could never speak again. It seemed simple, but it slowly drove him insane. [Ren x Anna][Depressing fairytale]


Vermillion

Prologe

By: Chibi Ra Chan

Rating: T

A/N: This is my take on a fairytale, i'll warn you though it's not a disney fairytale where everything turns out perfect! The entire story is devoted to proving that nothing is perfect. Please enjoy!

-----

_Long ago, in a far away magical kingdom tucked withen the mountains, lived a strong and brave King who was know all over the land for his bravery. He was King Yuan, The mighty. He ruled his kingdom with Compassion and fairness and was admired by both his rivals and subjects._

_But more then him, they admired his lovely Queen, Ran, who was the daughter of a well respected Lord of the land and a beautiful fae of the forest. She was often called the shinning Jewel of the kingdom._

_The king and queen of the land lived a happy, wonderful life but for many years Ran was not able to produce an heir to the throne. And although Yuan loved her very deeply, his advisers where now sugesting that he take a 2ed wife in order to make sure that kingdom had a someone to rule once he was gone.Though the thought went against much of what he believed in, Yuan knew he must value the future of the realm then his own morals._

_When a sympathitic pixie heard of what was to happen to the queen, she quickly informed her and told her to flee the kingdom in order to save her life, for if she did not bare a child soon her life would be in grave danger._

_Ran prayed to the heavens to bare a healthy child, Just one so that things would be right in the royal court. But the heavens did not reply to her pleas so she begged her Fae mother to please help her bare a child. _

_Her mother, Xia, smiled sweetly and granted her wish but warned that everything in magic had it's consequences, that karma would catch up to her, but Ran was so over joyed that she would soon be a mother, that she did not listen to her mothers warning. _

_When news of the Queen pregnancy broke out the entire kingdom celebrated and held festivals in the unborn baby's honor. Yet no one was happier then Yuan. Through out the kingdom people shouted to the heavens, 'Long live the young prince!' And there was at last peace in the world._

_But all was not well. For nine months later on the day when the baby was to be born, their were no festivals, not name day parties, no celebration, just remorse. Ran delievered a beautiful health baby. But it was not a boy, she was a girl. Yuan was happy that his wife had delievered a healthy baby, but at the same time it brought much sadness. Becasue the child was a girl, they where in the same situation as before. Their would be no male heir to the throne, and he would need to marry again._

_No one dare celebrate the day. All alone left with her child, Ran named her Jun. _

_For 4 years Yuan mangaged to avoid marrying again, and to spend time rasieing his jade haired daughter. But when Yuan was injuried in a battle the entire kingdom was reminded of his mortality and the fact that if he where to pass there would be no one to take the throne and civil war would be sure to break out and destory their peaceful world._

_Once again, Ran begged her mother to help, that she need a perfect boy to be born. Xia told her that she should not tempt fate, that if she was not meant to have a boy then it was not going to be. But Ran persisited and eventually Xia gave in. _

_'My child.' The fae cried as she handed her daughter a rosette bottle. 'When you drink this it will be certain that you will have a perfect healthy baby boy. Your people will love you, your queenship will be saved, and you will never worry about your husband being unfaithful. But be warned, perfection is only a myth. He will have evrything and nothing at the same time.'_

_Ran feared the words her mother spoke but drank the potion none the less, and sure enough nine months later a beautiful violet haired boy was born and the world rejoyced._

_On His name day celebration, he was visited by faes, fairies, Pixies, and Spirits, who all blessed the boy with things thta would one day make him a perfect King on day. Strengh, Courage, Ego (a little to much ego...), Compassion, levelheadness, Intelligence and most importantly love._

_They named their perfect child Ren, Who grew up to be anything but perfect._

_----_

_A/N: I hope you enjoed the prologe, things should go to present soon! On a side note my 2 year anniversary is on Febuary 2! Yay me for sticking around that long! Please reveiw!_

_Forver and eternally,_

_--Ra_


End file.
